


The Best Thing I Ever Saw:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: The Ultimate Price Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ask out/Asking out, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Established Relationship, First Date, First Kiss, General, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny rushes into the hospital, after he gets a call, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	The Best Thing I Ever Saw:

*Summary: Danny rushes into the hospital, after he gets a call, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams broke all speed laws to get to **_Tripler Medical Center_** , Cause he got a call saying that Commander Steve McGarrett’s condition has approved, After a week being there. There was a smile on his face, & it won’t leave. He doesn’t want it to leave either.

 

The Staff had greeted him, & he greeted them with a cheerful attitude, as he made his way to Steve’s room, He was looking forward to see him alive, & awake. Cause, He was still going crazy after a week.

 

When he got there, Steve was sleeping, & the machines were gone. The Blond lets out a sigh of relief, as he watches his hopeful lover sleeping peacefully, which was nice to see for a change. Steve must had sensed him there, He slowly opened his eyes, & smiled, as he looked at him.

 

“Danno”, & that one word made him cry out in happiness, as he held his hand, as he tries to compose himself. “Don’t cry, Danno, I am all right, We are all right”, as he squeezes the loudmouth detective’s hand back in response.

 

I am sorry, I am just glad that you are okay, I am so happy that you survived the shooting, & I have a chance to tell you this...”, He type a deep breath, as he said this to him. Steve moves slowly, & makes room for him on the bed.

 

“Seeing you awake is the best thing that I ever saw, But, This next thing will be....I love you, Steven McGarrett, I am in love with you, I had been in love with you for a long time, I....”, He was cut off by Steve kissing him, & he said this with a smile, as the former seal looked at him lovingly.

 

“I am in love with you too, Danno, I love you too. You make me so happy, & I wouldn’t trade anything that we went through for anything in the world. We complete each other, & I love that about us”, It made Danny smile to hear that, as a response.

 

“I love it too, You make me so happy every day, Will you continue to make me happy, Go out on a date with me ?”, The Blond asked the last part hopefully. Steve smiled bigger, & said, “Yes, Yes, I will”, They shared their first kiss, & cuddled, & snuggled against each other.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
